


Family

by Bridge_to_geek



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Slavery, Twi'leks, nar shadaa, smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridge_to_geek/pseuds/Bridge_to_geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Drooga's pleasure barge, Santaldo and Corso travel around Nar Shadaa. Corso wonders if her past affects her present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“Captain?”  
“What’s up, Corso?” Santaldo turned back to him, the neon lights of Nar Shadaa whizzing past them as they rode towards the moon’s Red Light sector.  
“Did the Hutt’s pleasure barge…bother you?”  
“You mean the Wookiee gladiator against a half dozen Kaleesh warriors? Yeah, that stuff was messed up. That’s why I intruded on their get-together.”  
“That’s not what I mean. All those dancers, they were…”  
“Does it bug me to see people like me dancing for tips?”  
“Erm…yes?”  
Santaldo slouched in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. Her lekku twitched while she thought, “I guess…it sort of does, I-” she turned to face him again, “if I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone?”  
Corso raised his right hand, “My lips are sealed, Cap’n.”  
She sighed, “I used to be a dancer.”  
Corso shrugged, “I guess a job’s a job, but at least you’re out of that line of work. Though I can’t imagine you in one of those getups.”  
“It wasn’t really my choice.”  
Corso’s face fell, “You mean you were a slave?”  
Santaldo’s eyes were welling with tears, but she held them back, grimacing “Yeah, got nabbed by a group of Imperials. I was running guns and they scooped me up like a fish out of a river. Danced for a year before the Hutts decided I wasn’t pretty enough to pull in credits like the others, so they had me hauling cargo. The guy I was flying with decided to buy me off the Hutts after a few years, set me free. He even gave me some credits. Worked odd jobs to save enough for the ship.” She smiled, a tear escaping down her cheek, “That’s why I was so ripped the Skavak stole her from me.”  
Corso’s eyes were wide, “Didn’t your family try to find you?”  
“No family left after the Empire came in. Except for my brother.” She leaned back, “I sometimes wonder if her ever left Balmorra. We were in the resistance together.”  
“Resistance? Like spies?”  
She snorted, “More like glorified scavengers. We scraped together guns and bombs for a guy named Grey Star, who told us when and where the Empire was hiding. Never got much of a foothold though.”  
“Did you have code names, at least?”  
“Sure. I used to be Spitfire. Don’t use the name anymore, because that’s what they called me when I was dancing.”  
“What about your brother?”  
“Him? He was Zenith.”


End file.
